Angel Of Mercy
by heartkillller
Summary: Charles might have also had something to do with it. Not that he would ever admit to that. Ever.


**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own any of the X-Men, and the song is **Angel Of Mercy by OneRepublic**.

Also, if I messed anything up let me know. I don't write often, so I don't really have a beta to look over what I write.

* * *

**ANGEL OF MERCY.**

All Erik could think of at that moment, while he was trying to pull up that submarine, the one that was holding Shaw, the one that was letting a killer get away, was his mother, and her last moments of life. How she told him that it would be ok, how he tried so hard to just move that damn coin. Why couldn't he just move that fucking coin? Why? He was remembering the sound of the gun shot that took her away, the rage he felt as he saw her body fall to the ground. He remembered just how badly he wanted those men to just die, just for holding his mother to face her death. He remembered how he had calmed down too quickly, not able to get revenge for his mother then, but he would get it now.

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a momentary fix_

He suddenly realized that he didn't have anymore oxygen. Why did it matter? As long as Shaw died he didn't care. As long as that monster did not get away then it would be ok for him to die also. Just don't let the monster go.

_All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy I fear_

Erik's vision was starting to dim around the edges, and he tried putting all of his rage and hate into getting Shaw, but he was having no luck. Then there were arms around his waist, pulling him out of the water, and away from his revenge. Somehow, it didn't bother him as much as it should have.

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you  
I feel you_

So he wasn't the only one in the world, that was a relief, but that didn't change the fact that he needed to do this alone. He couldn't get these people involved in this. They were innocent, and had nothing to do with this. Except they did, and when Charles reminded him of this he changed his mind. They were going to be involved in this one way or another, better to be able to help them then to let them go into this not knowing what to expect. To just let them be slaughtered.

Charles might have also had something to do with it. Not that he would ever admit to that. Ever.

_Before just the daylight  
Come and I stand by  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
Fly me to nowhere  
it's better than somewhere  
That's where I've been and nothing's changed_

How could Charles want to be Erik's friend? He had seen what Erik had been though. He knew that Erik had killed people. Why did he want to be friends? Erik wasn't sure, but he would give this friends thing a try. It sounded kind of nice.

_All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy for sure_

This whole situation was surreal to Erik, there were people who wanted to talk to him. People who were nice to him. People who treated him as an equal, not as if he was the dirt underneath their shoes. It was weird, and different, and odd. Mostly though, it was nice.

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you  
I feel you_

This was it, he was finally going to get his revenge, he was going to be able to be at peace, knowing Shaw was gone. That he would never again torture another mutant or start another world war.

_I'm so lost in you  
A tragedy seemed to be over now  
A tragedy it seemed to be_

Of course, Erik ruined it all by himself. He could never have anyone close to him, they all ended up getting hurt. First his mother and father. Now Charles. This couldn't go on, he needed to get away from Charles so he didn't cause him anymore pain. And Charles was too nice to make Erik leave. So Erik had to make himself leave, because if Erik left, Charles would be ok. Right?

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you  
I feel you_


End file.
